


I've Got You

by chanyeolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxious Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, comforting baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolk/pseuds/chanyeolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol get anxiety after shows and Baekhyun is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

After their first performance, Chanyeol confided in Baekhyun that he doesn't really have stage fright. It's never during the performance that Chanyeol gets nervous, it's always right after they leave the spotlight and begin changing. He'll be washing the makeup from his face when he notices the horrible shaking of his hands and legs. His heart will feel like it's trying to rip itself from the safe place behind his ribs and is keeping his lungs from functioning in the process. Eating doesn't help and he can't even dream about sleep. At first he thought it was adrenaline, but then he realized the intense anxiety that nestled itself in his throat, tempting him to cry. With quivering lips and watery eyes, Chanyeol always found himself locked away in a bathroom stall or dressing room after shows. Still, only Baekhyun knows why. Sometimes Chanyeol will end up staring in disbelief at a tiny Baekhyun crawling under the stall door or jimmying the dressing room lock in order to comfort the tall boy.

After this particular performance, and a relatively small one at that, Chanyeol finds his face pressed into Baekhyun's neck with gentle fingers combing through his hair. Baekhyun is singing a soft song, adding little dramatic _yeah_ s and _ha!_ s here and there and making himself laugh lightly with his cheek pressed against Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol can feel his heartbeat slowing, but it will never truly slow all the way when Baekhyun is so close. He tightens his arms around the boy's small frame, eliciting a tiny _oh!_ from Baekhyun.

"Thank you for always doing this," Chanyeol murmurs into the boy's soft skin. He smells like sweat and the smoke from the machines on stage and so very _Baekhyun_ that Chanyeol is a little overwhelmed by all of it.

"Of course," Baekhyun whispers. His breaths stirs Chanyeol's hair, sending light shivers down his back and making the hairs on his arms stand. "I've got you."

Everything is overwhelming Chanyeol. He's hyperaware of Baekhyun's breathing, his heartbeat, the way his fingers ghost down Chanyeol's arm to rest on his waist. The warmth of Baekhyun's palm spreads like wildfire along Chanyeol's abdomen, and he ends up standing straight so as to be able to look at Baekhyun properly. Baekhyun's other hand falls from Chanyeol's hair to his cheek, caressing it with such affection and kindness that Chanyeol can no longer remember why he was so panicked to begin with. Baekhyun is looking him dead in the eyes, and he looks back, but he feels so cornered under the smaller boy's gaze.

"Can I try something?" He asks, and Chanyeol knows what's coming. Yet, for some reason, he's still surprised when Baekhyun's lips press ever so slightly to his after he nods. Baekhyun is on the tips of his toes to reach Chanyeol's lips, and he rocks back until his feet are flat with a small laugh. "You're supposed to kiss back."

"Oh!" Chanyeol exclaims quietly like he didn't know. He pulls Baekhyun by the hand, and sits down on the arm of the couch in the dressing room. It makes him a perfect height to where Baekhyun no longer has to stretch. Instead, he situates himself between Chanyeol's legs, wraps his arms around the lanky boy's neck, and smiles into the next kiss.

It's amazing how the world works. Chanyeol's mind goes completely blank when he kisses Baekhyun, like he hadn't just been panicking from the show. His entire body relaxes under Baekhyun's touch, and he ends up smiling, laughing against Baekhyun's lips.

"What's so funny?" Baekhyun smiles, pressing kisses to Chanyeol's nose and cheeks and forehead. He smoothes his thumb along Chanyeol's jaw and combs his finger's through the boy's hair. And he looks at Chanyeol with so much adoration that the taller boy doesn't know how he could have never noticed this before.

"Do you love me?" Chanyeol asks. Reaching his hand up, he places it over top of the one Baekhyun is caressing his face with. It's significantly bigger, and somewhat colder than Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun nods, pushes Chanyeol's hair back and lets his lips linger on his forehead for a little bit longer than necessary. Even if he had said no, Chanyeol doesn't think he would have been upset. He feels loved. He feels cared for. He feels like he doesn't need to worry about his post-stage fright anymore.

Chanyeol peels Baekhyun's hands off of him and holds them in his own hands like they are butterflies. Baekhyun's hands are so delicate in comparison, so small and fragile. Even though Baekhyun has been the one treating him like glass this whole time.

"Thank you for always doing this," he says again. Baekhyun only shakes his head.

Resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, hands still in Chanyeol's, he starts to sing the same song from earlier. Chanyeol hums along.

Baekhyun kisses him one, two, three more times before finally telling Chanyeol they should meet up with the others. Chanyeol only nods because at this point he would do anything Baekhyun were to ask.

After that, Baekhyun always soothes Chanyeol by kissing away his worries. He'll hold him close and whisper, "I've got you."

Chanyeol grows to look forward to the end of shows.

 


End file.
